Ser Universitario
by Orianna Writer
Summary: Drabble. "La época universitaria es para hacer cosas gay" Esa fue la conclusión de dos muchachos; que despertaron desnudos, uno al lado del otro... Pero, eso no era incorrecto, era solo una etapa universitaria ¿Cierto?


Este Fanfic se escribio como parte del "3er Bombardeo SasuNaru" desarrollado por la escritora de fanfiction Takaita Hiwatari.

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

_**Drabble**_

_**Ser Universitarios**_

_**Naruto**__** Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Yaoi**__** (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capítulo Único**

"La época universitaria es para hacer cosas gay"

Esa fue la conclusión de dos muchachos; que despertaron desnudos, uno al lado del otro.

Naruto Uzumaki, joven veinteañero en su tercer año de educación; amaneció junto con Sasuke Uchiha, joven genio estudiante de administración.

Fue extraño para ambos abrir los ojos y ver un cuerpo masculino al lado suyo. Podian divagar diferentes resultados, culpando a la borrachera de la noche anterior; pero el sudor seco de sus cuerpos, los musculos dolidos y la sensación de satisfacción declaraban lo inevitable.

Aunque el olor a sexo, las manchas se semen y el condon usado tirado en el suelo, tambien eran obvios.

Ahora ambos se encontraban acostados, viendo al techo, completamente callados, buscando que hacer.

—A mí me gustan las mujeres —declaró el rubio con su rostro sin expresión.

—Aja —respondió el joven genio.

—He leído que no es raro estas cosas —comentó Naruto con una voz tranquila—. Somos jovenes, tenemos hormonas y nuestra juventud logra que hagamos locuras.

—Es factible.

—Somos amigos y universitarios, esta es la edad donde hacemos tonterias.

—Verdad —respondió el de ojos negros, ya más tranquilo.

—El alcohol no ayuda a nuestra conciencia —continuó concluyendo.

—Cierto.

Otra vez el silenció los invadió.

—Nadie debe enterarse de esto —expresó Naruto, con voz monótona.

Para Sasuke, no era necesario que se lo dijeran.

—Si —Solo habló para dejar finalizado lo obvio.

Un tercer silenció se presentó en el lugar, este fue más largo que el segundo y menos prolongado que el primero, que ocurrió al despertar.

Sin poder evitarlo giraron sus cabezas, se miraron a los rostros y quedaron un par de segundos en esa posición.

—¿Lo repetimos? —ofreció el estudiante de educación, de una forma tan natural que resultó desconcertante.

—Vale —respondió su compañero, de forma automática, mostrando que la idea no le perturbaba.

Y así comenzaron con la segunda ronda, la cual desataría más a futuro.

Pero, eso no era incorrecto, era solo una etapa universitaria ¿Cierto?

* * *

**Como mucha gente, quede devastada con el final de Naruto. Sinceramente y aunque puede sonar exagerado, me rompieron el corazón, quería llorar y golpear a alguien. Decidí alejarme de cualquier Fandom de Naruto. NO OBSTANTE, no planeó alejarme de el fandom de la pareja NaruSasu, esto es más porque Naruto no es mi anime o manga favorito, pero esta pareja siempre ha sido de mis preferidas. **

**Muchas fanaticas hemos decidido no darnos por vencidas, y más al encontrar un enorme cantidad de HOMOFÓBICOS diciendo cosas como "que el SasuNaru murió" cuando eso es imposible.**

**Esta campaña o bombardeo, esta diseñado justamente para demostrar eso :) Y este es mi pequeño aporte.**

**La creación de esta historia es algo cómica. Estaba viendo un capitulo de Tosh.O, un programa de comedia donde pasan vídeos de YouTube y Skecth, los cuales me han sacado muchas risas. Era un capítulo especial transmitido en una universidad cuando una frase fue dicha por el presentador, era algo como... _"La época universitaria es para hacer cosas gay"_**

**Y BOOM, mi mente redactó esta historia.**

**Pido disculpa ante cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción que este presente.**

******Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. **Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría mucho.********


End file.
